


Scales and Spells

by Gravelight



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Angst, Dramatic, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Slavery, Tragedy, fear of the unknown, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravelight/pseuds/Gravelight
Summary: Myalva took the last chains from him, stepped two times back and simply smiled at him. Happy to see, that he indeed has a voice. He instead looked at his wrists, unwilling to believe that she actually took off his chains.'So you can actually speak. I am pleased to hear that. To your question.. I might be one of very few dark elfes, who are not happy with how the royal houses handles servants. Specially in terms of your people and the Khajit folks. In truth, I dare to say, I might be the only one in this town.', she explained, moving closer to a desk, where she than sat down.





	1. Fate

The dark elf was summoned by her parents. The house Redoran was quite full today, after all it was a special day for the young woman. With turning sixteen, she was now avaible as a potential marriage candidate for other houses. Knowing this and what comes with it as a noble of the house Redoran, she was not looking forward it. Entering the hall, she saw the 'servants' passing drinks and snacks to the invited guests. Servants.. thats what they were called. And yet they were actually slaves here.. She hated it. She always did.. 

'Ah! Myalva my dear child! Come over here, dear.', her father called out.

All the guests turned their heads to the young lady, as she made her way to her father. Quite embarressed. Next to him, her mother was standing, with some of the 'servants'. New servants, as it seems.. 

'Father, you called for me..', she simply said.

She did loved her parents, no question. But she hated the way, how things were going.. Her father stepped forward and asked the guests to be quiet. The hall went silent and all faces were turned to them.

'My dear daughter, today you turned sixteen. You grew up and became a fine young lady. Your mother and I thought of what we would give you and we think, that we found a nice present for you. Step forward, servant!', he talked, loud voice so everyone would hear him.

He turned to the Argonian standing behind, from which one of them stepped forward. It was a male Argonian. He was tall, had broad shoulders and obsidian colored scales. He was apparently blind on his left eye, while the right eye was shining in a bright greenish color. She could tell that he was muscular and not like the other 'servants'. 

'Father.. we talked about it..', Myalva said, more in a hushed tone.

But the old man simply ignored the words of his beloved daugther and reached for the chains of the argonian. He dragged him along and layed the chains in the hands of Myalva. She looked at the chain in her hand, before she looked to the argonian, who simply starred back at her. A shiver ran up her spine and she turned her face to her father.

'I do not want a servant, father. Are you even listening to me?', she asked, but again she found her words ignored.

Instead her father turned to the guests. Talking about how wonderful his beloved child grew and all that stuff. Truly, he was sometimes a bit of a show off when it came to his child. Sighing she looked again at the chains in her hands, before turning away and going back into the more private parts of house Redoran. As soon as the door closed, she gave the Argonian his own chains and looked at him.

'Okay, listen. I didn't asked them for this. And I am sorry that they made you a slave.. Follow me.', she explained.

Still not saying anything, the Argonian just starred, before he followed her. She was leading him to her private chambers, where she closed the door after him. She then signed him to sit down on the stool, while she went to one of the cupboards, searching for something. The Argonian did not followed her order and stayed where he was standing, watching her, still silent. When she finally found what she was searching for, she turned to him and lifted an eyebrow.

'Well, aren't you a stubborn one. Fine, then just stand there and say nothing.', she sighed.

She approached him and when she was about to reach for his chains, his hands shoot up and were holding her wrists. Myalva was surprised for a moment, before she sighed.

'Do not worry. I do not wish to hurt you. I just want to take these chains of you. I am sure you do not wish to wear them.', she explained herself.

A moment he was still holding onto her wrists, but then he let her go and she started to take off his chains. While she was undoing his chains, he didn't took his eyes from her.

'Why?', a rough and dark voice sounded through the chamber. 

Myalva took the last chains from him, stepped two times back and simply smiled at him. Happy to see, that he indeed has a voice. He instead looked at his wrists, unwilling to believe that she actually took off his chains.

'So you can actually speak. I am pleased to hear that. To your question.. I might be one of very few dark elfes, who are not happy with how the royal houses handles servants. Specially in terms of your people and the Khajit folks. In truth, I dare to say, I might be the only one in this town.', she explained, moving closer to a desk, where she than sat down.

'Then what do you plan to do with this ones life now?', he asked, wondering if she said the truth or if this was all a part of some plan.

'Your life belongs to me, that were the words, my father said. You are my servant. That will be the official story. But the truth is, if you are willing to help me in a personal matter, I will help you to get back your freedom.', she said, not looking up to him, while writing something on parchment.

'So you actually took my chains off, to offer me a deal.. What if I don't accept your offer? What will you do then?', he asked, hissing his last question.

Myalva layed down her quill and looked over to the Argonian. A moment there was nothing but silence between them. And then she smiled. But it was not a happy smile, it.. had something sad in it.

'If you are not willing to help me out, I will still grant your freedom.', she answered after a moment of pure silence. 

The Argonian looked at her in misbelief, not trusting his ears to catched up what she just said. Even if he would not help her, she would still set him free? Curiousity caught him and he crossed his arms. Could he truly believe what she said? Would she keep her promise? Why would she even care about Argonian and Khajit? She was after all a dark elf. He was thinking a moment, while she watched him, waiting for his answer. Finally he looked back up to her.

'Fine. I will take your offer.', he then answered.

She then stood up, smiling and handing him the parchment over. It was his release, his ticket to freedom. 

'Good. Now all I will need, is your name.', she said.

He reached for the parchment and took it, looking at the words. Then he looked up, with a smirk.

'Auzur.', he simply answered.


	2. Worries

It was now over a week ago, since they made this pact. But already in that one week, it was hard to maintain confidence that it would work out. Sitting in her chamber, the young lady sat on her desk, writing letters to certain people. It was 3 days ago, since she sended Auzur to her best friend. Revus Demnevanni was living in Gnisis, the way was far. She insisted to come along, but.. her new friend apparently thought it would look odd. He wasn't wrong, but she knew that Vvardenfell was dangerous. And she had to admit that she was worried. Everything could happen, any moment. At least she was able to convince him to take the Silt Strider to travel to Gnisis. A soft knocking came from the door, so she looked up and called the person in. 

'Lady Myalva? The lord called for you. It is urgent.', the Khajit said in a hushed voice.

The dark elf lifted her eyebrow, got up and left her chamber, to walk to the main hall, where her father mostly were found. As soon as she came in, she saw Auzur, again in chains. 

'Father! What is the meaning of this??', she demand to know.

She walked with quick steps towards Auzur, who looked quite unwell and.. bruised. What in Vivec's name did they do to him?? 

'Child, why didn't you told us, that your servant ran away? He was found in Gnisis, lingering around and apparently planning to attack the citizens. Thank god the captain of our forces was there to check in with the captain of Gnisis! They were able to bring him down, before he was able to do anything stupid!', her father explained.

Her eyes wandered of the Argonian to her father, totally in misbelief. Auzur was about to attack someone in Gnisis? No, that couldn't be! Also, he had her letter for his freedom. He wouldn't be her servant anymore, if they caught him.. Something wasn't right.. She looked now neutral, looked over to Auzur and signed the guards to bring him to the cells.

'I sended him to Gnisis, to get something from a dear friend. I didn't thought he would cause trouble. I will take responsibility for this and take care of his punishment. Thank you for returning him to my care, Captain. Father, I leave the rewarding to your care.', Myalva said in a even more neutral tone. 

The guards were bringing the Argonian to the prison cells and left him, still in chains and hurt. He didn't thought it would end this way, but he was sure, that someone knew about the plan they had. He didn't know how long he was sitting in this cold and wet cell, but the sound of soft steps approaching his cell, drew his attention.

'You took your time, Lady..', he said, his voice rough and strained. 

As soon as the steps were stopping in front of his cell, he glanced over and gave the dark elf a smirk. Honest concern was showing on her face. She opened the cell, came inside and knelt down next to him, putting down a bowl with warm water and some towels.

'..I am in no mood for jokes, Auzur. What by Vivec happened in Gnisis? Where is the letter that shows your freedom, when things like this happen?', she asked, her voice low.

She was starting to clean the blood from his scales. He was feeling that the water was more than ordinary water. So she had alchemistic knowledge too..? He huffed a laugh.

'And leaving you alone with all that planning on freeing these people?', he simply asked.

She lifted her head, looking at him surprised. He didn't showed the letter, because he.. didn't wanted to leave her alone? 

'You.. I don't even know what to say.. You could have given your life there. That was way too risky! If anything like this happens ever again, show them the damn letter!', she then said, now a bit furious about his recklessness.

He could have been dead! That was not part of the deal! She let her head hang, looking at the soft redish towel in her hand. He looked at her, then sighed and patting her head.

'It is alright, Lady. I am still alive and I will get better soon enough. If it makes you happy.. next time.. travel with me. Come with me, so that you can keep an eye on me. And I will make sure, that you stay safe. I'll be your bodyguard, if you want.', he said, in a rough but at the same time soft voice. 

She simply nodded, holding back the tears. She wouldn't be able to bare it, if anyone would have died for her stupid plans. Sitting there, the two went silent, while she cleaned his wounds and bandaged them. When she finished, she took everything and stood up.

'Listen, you will have to wait here for some time. I will send one of the servents here, bringing you upstairs to my chambers in chains. The house Redoran should think, that you get bandaged by the servant and that she brings you then to me, for the punishment. I will take of your chains as soon as you are in my chamber. And then you going to tell me everything that happened in Gnisis.', she told him.

He chuckled. Myalva rised a eyebrow and looked puzzled at him. 

'What was that chuckle for?', she then asked.

'Tell me, Lady~ How will the punishment look like? I hope you don't plan anything kinky.', he asked, before teasing her.

Her cheeks colored slightly redish, a perplexed look on her face, before looking away, huffing and simply walking off, causing the Argonian to laugh now.

'Come on, Lady~ Don't be so shy~', he called after her, but she ignored him.

Stupid Argonian! Did he honestly thought she would say anything to this nonsense? Why would he say such things in the first place?? And why by Vivec would she even blush??? She shook her head, trying to get her head free of these stupid questions..


	3. Taking risks

There was a huge distress on the faces of the slaves in house Redoran. The reason for that was the sudden letter from one of the higher houses, that would come by to visit the House Redoran. Apparently just a visit for some chit-chat, but Myalva was more than sure that there was more to it. She was sitting in her bedroom, on her desk and writing her dear friend while waiting for Auzur to arrive. She looked up when a soft knocking was to hear from her door. 

'Come in.', she demanded.

To her surprise it wasn't Auzur, but her mother. Well, more or less surprising, considering how soft the knock on the door was. 

'Mother, what can I do for you?', the redhaired woman asks, getting up from her desk.

Her mother hold up a hand, as sign that she can stay sitting there. She would only take a moment. A puzzled look found its way on Myalva's face, as she waited for her mother to talk.

'My dear, I know you are quite busy right now, but I need you to get ready soon for our guests. And catch that Argonian, before he wanders off too far again. Please put on your finest clothes and not.. these..', she talked straight forward and gestured to Myalva's comfortable clothes. 

Just as she wanted to say something in response, the argonian arrived and gave a asking look towards Myalva, which only shook her head in defeat, sighing.

'Yes, mother.', she gave her answer.

Her mother nod and turned on her heel to leave the room, glaring at Auzur with a scoffing look. She left, leaving the Argonian and her daughter alone. Myalva sighed again, catching the attention of the lizard like man. 

'She's gotten cold towards you. Anything to worry about?', he cut through the silence between them, his voice concerned.

The redhaired woman only shook her head, shrugging it off.

'Whatever her problem is lately, I will not let her mood drag me down. I still have a lot to do. By the way, you are here on the right time. I have another task for you, if you would not mind.', she said and kept writing the letter, which she soon ended.

She put the paper inside an envelope, before sealing it with wax. While the wax started to cool, she got up and walked over to her dresser. Half hearted she looked through the clothes, deciding what would be her probably finest clothes.

'Another letter? You're writing a lot lately. Not to mention the exhaustion on your face. Shouldn't you maybe consider to take a few days off all that scheming?', he did noted her tired face often lately. 

While he was often out of the house, doing her requests, he often came back, seeing that she looked more and more troubled and tired. He thought, it might be time to step in. 

'Do not worry. I need to push through this, if I want this to succeed. Believe it or not, but my parents are sadly no idiots. I have to make fast moves, think as twice as clever than them. They probably know that I am plotting something, but.. without evidence they can do little.', she answered him casually. 

Auzur fell silent. Studying her from his position, while she still searched some sort of proper dresses. Sighing she skipped through her dresser, not aware of how near Auzur came. Nearly jumping out of her skin, her head swung around to his face, when he pointed one costume out.

'Maybe you should put on this one.', he said amused, holding back a laugh to her reaction.

Her face flushed slightly red, while starring at him. She then looked over to the dress he had pointed out. It was a purple dress with white and golden accents. The top from it was a red corsett with a high collar vest in the same purple color and more golden accents. She looked from the dress to Auzur, who had his armes crossed now. 

'You.. want me to wear this? I never thought you had a sense of fine clothing.', she frowned, looking back at the dress and taking it out of the drawer.

She never really loved wearing this kind of clothes.. She prefered comforting clothes. A chuckle escaped the Argonian, seeing her internal struggle. He then shrugged and walked over to her desk, where he sat down casually.

'Hey, I had another life before I got caught up as slave, you know? It might not be so posh as yours, but it was a good life. Despite the fact that I am an Argonian. So.. back to what I said.. you really should take a few days off. At least as long as I am going to visit.. ah.. it's for Revus again, huh?', he talked, while Myalva hid behind the now outfolded divider.

She listened to him, hiding from his sight, while stripping of her clothes to slip into the dress he had suggested. A sigh escapes her at his request, that she takes a few days off.

'Auzur, as much as I want to follow your request, I can not. As soon as you will take your leave, I will head to Vivec.', she said.

Auzur looked up to her direction, seeing only her trousers flying towards the dresser. He coughed slightly and looked to the side, focusing on a picture in her room. 

'What are you going to do alone in Vivec..?', he asked now, his voice a bit raspy, seeing from the corner of his eyes, how the top clothes flew in the same direction. 

'I have someone, who might be willing to take the risk of shipping the poor souls out of Vvardenfell and towards much saver lands. I have to talk to him about this, making a deal.', she talked as if she struggled to fit in some of the clothes.

His thought got confirmed by a small 'Damn it' from her. He sighed silent, not really pleased by her answer.

'And you have to go alone? Couldn't you at least wait until I'm back?', he then continues the conversation.

A soft chuckle, but then more struggle sounds. There was no answer, not until she apparently pressed herself into whatever she tried to dress in. Probably the corsett. With a little huff, she came from behind the divider and looked at Auzur, pointing behind her back.

'Help me out to bind these. And to answer your question, no it can not wait. Do not worry, I can handle myself pretty well.', she said, flashing him a small smile.

Auzur refused to look, but stood up and walked over to her, trying not to stare at her. A bit stiff standing behind her, he takes the laces and ties them up. His breath brushed over her exposed shoulders and a shiver runs through her. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to let him do it after all.. She tried to focus on the floor before her.

'Can you? I never saw you fighting, so I can't tell.', he simply answered.

Myalva gave him a pouty look over her shoulder and he couldn't help but chuckle about it. He finished and took quick steps towards her desk again. Myalva then returned to dress the rest of the costume.

'Believe it or not, but I can fight. It might not be with a sword or a bow, but with magic. I do appreciate the wrath of some thunderous magic.', she commented his disbelief in her fighting skills. 

Surprise took hold in his features, looking over to her, where she submerged behind the divider yet again.

'You.. can cast magic?', he asks, not hiding his surprise.

Myalva blinks, before trying to muffle a cackling laugh. His surprise was precious. But truth was, she never actually told him. She had mentioned that she know how to make healing bandages and that she does have a bit of knowledge towards alchemie, but she never told him that she indeed was able to cast magic spells. 

'I might have forgotten to mention that, it seems. But indeed, I can cast magic. Now do not look so doubting. I might show it to you on another occasion.', she chuckled. 

Myalva was finished by now, walking up towards the mirror and looking at herself. She really didn't like the dress.. that's for sure.. but it did look like it was her finest clothes. She sighed.

'So in other words, you believe that your magic will defend you in case of an attack..? Well.. if you think it will, who am I to stop you. You should wear one of your necklaces, it looks rather bare on your neck.', he huffed, before suggesting to wear something around the neck.

She looked through the mirror to him, before looking at her neck. He was right.. it looked.. really bare. Walking over to the commode, she opened the little coffer and looked through her necklaces. Taking out a golden one, with an amethyst pendant, she turned to show it to Auzur, who simply gave her a thumbs up.

'Well, I have to risk a bit too, don't you think? It's endearing though, that you are so worried. Like I said, you don't have to. I will be fine. Just make sure the letter goes out this night. I will not be avaible for you tonight, so it would be better, if you would not get caught up in anything my parents are plotting. Take some gold from my desk for an inn on the way and get some good food and a good rest, before heading to my dear friend.', she continued the conversation, putting on the necklace he approved. 

It did fit, since it was golden and had the amethyst pendant. There was silence filling the room now, so Myalva turned around, finding Auzur watching her. She layed her head slightly to the side, waving at him. 

'Are you alright, Auzur?', she then asked, concern on her face.

He snapped out from his trance. Coughing shortly before getting up. She had caught him starring at her. Even if she didn't liked to wear things like that, she had the figure to wear and master it. She.. looked quite stunning, if he was being honest. He shook his head slightly, turning a bit away and taking the letter in his hands. The seal finally cooled off. 

'I am fine.. Just make sure you will be fine as well. Do you wish me to come your way, when I finished this buisness?', he looked back at her, noticing that she was coming closer to the desk. 

Seeing how the corsett displayed her rack, he turned completly away, in an attempt to avoid starring at her yet again. He couldn't help it, but feeling a bit uncomfortly. Myalva was confused of his reaction, but shrugged and took out some gold for him. 

'If you wouldn't mind, I would be pleased to meet up with you on the way. I will stay on the regular routes, so you can't miss me. Here, take the gold already and up you go. I have the feeling the guests will arrive soon..', she said, handing him over the gold before giving him a slight pat on the back. 

Auzur stiffened from the sudden pat, looking at her in confusion. She only gave him a smile, one of her warmest, she had ever offered him. The warmth of it spread through him, like a bonfire. If it was possible for him, he would probably have blushed, but he was thankful that it wasn't the case. He gave a small nod, then excused himself and left the room. Myalva was watching him leave, before returning to the mirror, watching herself once more, before heading downstairs to the mainhall..


	4. Captured

Luck often comes from the attention to small things. Misfortune from neglecting these small things. That was, what her teacher mostly said, when she failed a magic spell and didn't know why it actually failed. Why did she had to remind these words just now, in this situation? How long was she actually cold out? What exactly had happened? She tried to remember, even though every thought felt like it was a direct hit against her heavy feeling head. 

It was the 17th of Sun's Height. Turdas was today. She arrived close to midday in Vivec City. As always, the work on the city was still going on, but she saw the difference since her last visit. She was wandering through the city, enjoying the market and eventually looking into the selection from the alchemy store for some rare ingrediants. The time went fast and soon it turned dark. 

The time for the meeting came close, so she was wandering inconspicuous around the docks, secretly following the markings of the thiefs guild. The markings led down, under the docks, near the water. She found another mark, a rhombus with a circle in it. The man she would meet had said that the mark showed a safe place for people living in the underground. So here must be the entrance to this underground living guild..? She was searching around, until she found a small trapdoor, hidden under plants growing around here. She had to admit, she didn't felt save at all, so she hesitated a moment, before breathing through her nose and exhaled slowly through her mouth. She remembered climbing through the trapdoor with a deep anxious feeling in the stomach. And then there was darkness. No.. not directly. There was something before.. 

A heavy hit to her head. She remembered, before she fell unconscious, that she tried desperatly to gasp for air, filling her lungs with the needed oxygen. A feeling of nausea washed over her, mouth dry and the feeling of something warm running over her scalp. Then the darkness embraced her in a tight hug, where she would feel nothing of her pain, only coldness. She groaned silently in pain, as she tried to open her eyes. Her neck was killing her, probably of how it was hanging low from her unconsiousness. Her head rolled to her shoulder, as her eyes fluttered open and tried to adjust to the darkness around her. Where by Vivec was she..? Was she still in the underground..? It was hard to focus, even harder to keep her eyes open. The darkness was grapping her again, trying to take her back into its embrace. She couldn't do anything against the cold graps, as her head rolled back in place and she was out cold yet again..

The mist in her head started to clear, the coldness was still there, but it wasn't the darkness that held her back. There it was again, that faint feeling of waking up. So frail, like it could slip through her hands at any moment. But she forced herself, her eyes opened, slow and heavy. Her lids fluttered, before the unfocused vision of a campfire burned into her eyes. Bright and hurtful. She saw figures sitting around the bright light of the fire, trying to warm themself from the cold surrounding everyone. 

Suddenly someone threw a bucket of ice cold water against her, making her sputter and gasping. There she was, ripped out of her faint dreamless slumber, sitting on a old wodden chair. Hands and feets tied up, so she had no chance to escape. Her vision got clearer, the shock from the ice water pumping adrenaline inside her veins. She heard laughter from around the campfire. Then, probably the same someone, grabbed her by her hair, forcing her to look at him. She starred into the dark eye of an Orc, bald, tall, broad shoulders and certainly not friendly looking. His face was covered with old burn scars, his left eye covered by an eyepatch. He was pale for an Orc, but it wasn't important now. She was captured, obviously. 

'Look, boys. The lass is awake.', the gruff voice echoed through the cavity. 

Myalva heard again some laughter and cackling from where the fire was. The laughter of these man disgusted her, making her skin crawl up. She tried to get lose from the orcs grip, but he just ripped her head more back, making her wince in pain. 

'Don't try anything funny, lass. Or we will hurt you!', he grumbled.

'W-What do you want from me??', she insisted to know.

This time, the orc next to her laughed, showing her his disgusting yellowish theeth. He was missing a few, she noted. 

'We don't want anything from you. We only were asked to get you out of Vvardenfell, lass. Apparently you made some people... angry.', he simply answered, looking over her frail form and licking his lips.

That gesture made her almost throw up. She starred at him, harsh, cold and unforgiving. Was the deal a set up? Did she played into the hands of someone? What was with Auzur? Was he alright? Revus! By Vivec, she hoped they were both fine! 

'Save that look for the ones who betrayed you, little redhead. 

Gritting her theeth, feeling helpless and stupid, her eyes wandered to the side, tears pricking at the sides of them. Why did it had to be so early? She knew it was coming, but why now? She didn't managed to get one of the slaves out of Vvardenfell yet! She had to save at least one! Just.. Just one! Everything seemed to be for nothing. 

'Zesh, let her be.', a hissing voice called out for the Orc.

The man looked over to someone, before grunting something, what sounded like orcish. Then he released her from his grip, before walking towards the campfire. The pain from his hard grip lingered a moment, but faded shortly after. Her eyes wandered around, as far as she could look. It was a small camp, three people sitting at the campfire, to where the orc went. There were two other people on the side, discussing about something. The first one, another Orc. She couldn't see well from here, but she saw that his hair was dreaded into long dark locks. The other one he was talking to was a Khajit, white fur with dark stripes. Apparently a female and probably the one who was calling out for that Orc named Zesh. 

She took another look around, before she tested her ties out. They were tight and she fast gave up to try to losen them, due to the pain shooting from her wrists and ankles. The ropes already scrubbed the skin under it and would probably make it worse over time. She had to do something, to get free from this situation. To return to Auzur, taking action in her rescure of the slaves and cut lose from any connection towards Revus! Suddenly she heard steps. A pair of heavy ones and a pair of much lighter ones. The Khajit, followed by her orcish comrade walked up to her. Myalva looked at them, her eyes showing nothing but anger. 

'No need to give this one a look like that, dark elf. This one is only following orders. If the dark one refuses to speak, this one and her people will start to turture the dark elf.', the khajit spoke, cold and without any sign of mercy. 

Myalva didn't stopped her angry look at the feline woman. Instead she growled slightly at the threat. The Orc huffed, crossing his arms now and looking almost amused. The Khajit looked now at him, seemingly annoyed.

'She won't talk. You need to be more intimidating, Shirani.', he said, his voice dark and gruff. 

'Then the dark one will recive torture until it talks! And stop making fun about this ones appearance, Varguk!', she answered scowling, looking pretty unhappy by the fact, that the dark elf indeed wasn't intimidated by her.

The Orc shrugged, before turning around and walking off, towards the campfire. The Khajit watched him a moment, before returning her attention to Myalva, who simply looked back at her, almost in a mocking way. 

'This one will make the dark one talk, wether it likes it or not!', she hissed at the redhaired woman.

Then she turned around as well, walking back to what seemed like an improvised desk. Myalva was left alone. Wet, cold and in pain. Tied up on a chair, with no chance to escape. Whatever they planned to do to her, she will not give in. In anything, she would rather die than talk and giving them her plans. And if she had to bite her own tounge off.. then be it.


	5. A surprising turn

It was night when the lizard like man arrived in Vivec. He was quite stressed, due to the fact that he didn’t met the redhaired dark elf on his way to the city. She said she would use the regular routes, but she was nowhere to be seen on these routes. And she couldn’t be home already.. Something must have happened. And he didn’t liked the thought of that.   
On swift feet he walked through the almost empty streets of the city, ignoring the suspicious looks of the guards around and looking around to see a glimpse of red hair somewhere. But no matter where his eyes reached, she was nowhere. He needed to find her, the words of Revus repeating in his head. 

‘There are rumors of someone, who wants to harm house Redoran.’

Auzur didn’t liked it. It was clear, that Revus was talking about someone who wanted to harm Myalva. The way the man had spoken, hushed and vague, almost in fear to be overheard by others. It spoke for itself. Something was going on, something that could cost the life of the redhaired Darkelf.   
He made his way to the tavern of the city. The best place to find any kind of information, for the right price of course. As soon as he entered, he saw a commotion going on. The keeper of the tavern was speaking loud and harsh. And annoyed Dunmer were standing around. His eyes fell upon an Orc. He was standing in the center of the commotion, obviously as much annoyed as the Dunmer around him.   
But that was not the only thing the Argonian noticed. This Orc.. The dreadlocks hanging lose over his shoulders, the ink in his skin forming to ornaments, the resting sullen look on his face.. He knew this face. And apparently the Orc felt the look of the lizard man, looking now in his direction. A now surprised look showed on his face, ignoring the Dunmer around him. 

‘Auzur? Is it the possibility??’, the Orc asked, his voice rough and dark.

The ignored Dunmer were outraged at the way the Orc behaved. Auzur, still filled with worries, couldn't hold back the small chuckle. The picture before him was simply too humorous. The tall orc, standing in the middle of way shorter Dunmer. That was a picture which wasn't seen every day. Still, he couldn't waste his time, he needed to find the lady.

‘Oh, that is just great! Not only has an Orc entered my tavern, now an Argonian as well! Get out of here, trash! You don't belong here!’, the keeper yells loudly.

Auzur sighed silently, but when the Orc took his attention back to the yelling Dunmer, with cold and bloodthirsty eyes, the Dunmer stopped in his rage and took several steps back. Sweat glistered on his forehead and the other Dunmer also took a few steps back from the intimidating Orc.   
Then, the Orc turned around and walked over to the Argonian, gesturing him to take a seat. Auzur wasn't sure about it and hestitaded, but eventuelly followed the Orc to a table in the corner where he sat down.

'Hey! Dunmer! Bring us some drinks!', the Orc called, giving the Darkelf another cold look.

The called man looked in disbelief back, but the cold eyes of the Orc left him in fear. Fast, the man filled two beverages and brought them to their table, before leaving as fast as he could, hiding in the safety of his people. The Orc turned back to Auzur and grinned.

'I can't believe it! Of all people I could met here, it has to be you! How long is it? Five years?', the dark rumbling voice sounded from the Orc happily.

'A bit more than five years, my friend. But I don't have the time to reminisce. I can't waste any more of time here, Varguk and it looks like the people here won't be any help either, from what I saw so far.', Auzur said.

'You look stressed out. Did something happened? Are you in trouble? Maybe I can help you?', Varguk asked, his forehead covered in worried wrinkles.

Maybe he was right. Maybe his old friend really could help him out..

'I am searching someone, to be more specific, a friend of mine. She is a Dunmer, has shoulder long red hair and is average height. Maybe a bit smaller. I should have met her on the way to this city, but.. I didn't. I think something happened to her, maybe she even got kidnapped..', Auzur then explained, the worries clearly showing on his face.

Varguk listened, while his friend explained the situation. Auzur hoped deeply, that the Orc was willing to help him out. He knew that he had contacts in the underground. So he maybe was able to get information, the Argonian wasn't able to collect. Auzur watched the Orc's face go blank and then turned thoughtful and.. regretful? 

'I.. don't know if that is coincidence or the gods are mingling in this situation. Let me explain something.. You remember Shirani? We both never stopped working together, taking every kind of commissions. We were traveling through Deshaan, when a messenger brought us a letter. Someone from Stonefalls wanted our services. Our mission was to travel to Vvardenfell...', the Orc slowly started to explain, careful with his words.

Auzur watched the expression on his face carefully. He didn't liked where this was going.. 

'..and to kidnap a Dunmer. Someone from one of the noble houses. House Redoran to be specific. Please tell me, that your friend is not from that house.', Varguk finished explaining, while waiting for the Argonians response.

'I am sorry to disappoint you, but.. I think that your hostage is indeed my friend I am searching. She is a Redoran.. Tell me your price and I will buy her free from you.', Auzur spoke, directly negotiating. 

The Orc looked at him, thinking, before he laughed and shook his head, showing a small grin. The sudden change confused the lizard like man.

'Don't be silly, we still owe you one from back in Craglorn. Drink up, I will bring you to Shirani. We gonna see what we can do for you and your friend, Auzur.', the Orc simply said, grinning even more when he saw how the confusion in Auzur grew.

The Argonian didn't expected this change of the situation. After all he knew that Varguk and Shirani were serious buisness, specially when someone tried to mingle in their comissions. To hear Varguk saying these words, were surprising. But at the same time they eased his worries a bit.   
So they drank their beverages and left the tavern, Varguk now guiding his old friend to their hideout, where the mercenaries held Myalva as hostage. Hopefully she was save and sound.

'Varguk.. This commission you talked about.. Who is behind this..? I know you wouldn't tell names normaly, but.. Someone wants to get rid of my friend..', the Argonian asked, after some moments in complete silence.

The Orc didn't stopped in his steps, was simply silent for a moment, before he turned his gaze towards Auzur.

'Like I said before, someone from Stonefalls. Apparently someone from a noble house. The name under the letter was Tyralnim Dres.', Varguk explained thoughtful.

Tyralnim Dres.. Auzur couldn't think of a face to that name, never heard it before. Neither did he know, what the deal with House Dres was. He knew nothing about the Dunmer houses. But at least they had a name and he was sure that Myalva had an idea with whom they would have to deal. 

'I understand.. Let's hurry. I want to solve this situation as soon as possible.', Auzur answered and the Orc gave an understanding nod.


	6. New plans

It wasn't long until the two odd friends arrived at the hidden cave, where Myalva was held hostage. Varguk guided the Argonian through the twisted system of the underground, until they arrived at the camp. There was a fireplace in the middle of it, one corner full of barrels and crates, another corner filled with improvised beds.   
Auzur gazed through the cavity, when his eyes landed on someone back in the dark corner, bound to a wooden chair, shivering from cold and red hair covering the face. No doubt, that it was Myalva. He clenched his fists. She looked terrible.. But as much as he wanted to run towards her side to help her, he knew that if he did that now, this people here would see a threat in him and attack, which could end in unnecessary injuries. 

'Shirani! Look who I found!', Varguk called out, turning the attention of everyone to them. 

The Khajit stood up from her place by the fire, her amber colored eyes fixed on the Argonian next to Varguk. Her eyes widen shortly, before she looked suspicous at him. From all the people she knew, she certainly never expected Auzur to be here. 

'An Argonian in the land of the dark ones. This one is confused. What business brings the lizard man here?', she asked.

Auzur sighed, before he turned his head slightly to the side, to give a look at Myalva, who apparently caught the words Argonian. She was watching him. Simply watching him. Shirani saw the slight gaze and she followed his eyes, before she returned her attention back to him. Varguk stepped next to her, leaning in and whispering something. The feline womans eyes never left the Argonian. When Varguk leaned back and crossed his arms, Shirani sighed and rised a hand to her muzzle and pinched the bridge to her nose. 

'This can not be happening right now..', was all she managed to say.

'I can't believe it either, Shirani. You know better than anyone else, that I am usually don't mess into your buisness, but this time I can't help it, but do exactly that.', Auzur calmly said.

Shirani gave him a look of annoyance, before she turned to Varguk and gave a nod towards the others. He nod, before turning away and telling the others to leave the cavity at the moment. Zesh gave him a questioning look, before he looked to the Khajit and the Argonian. Something of this didn't quite sit well with him and he growled slightly, before leaving with the rest of the group. As soon as the men were out, Varguk went over to the redhead, freeing her from her ties. 

'Why is it, that the scaly skin tries to save one of the dark ones? One of the dark ones, that tried to enslave this ones people, as well as the Argonians?', she turned the question to Auzur.

'Because she is different than her kind. She seeks freedom for those who lay in chains.', he answered, watching Varguk as he guided Myalva over to them. 

'..this one has a hard time to believe that..', he heard the Khajit speak.

Now that she came closer to the light of the fire, he saw the true damage on her. She wore wet clothes, trembled like aspen leaves and her lips showed the hypothermia she had to endure. There were also hints of blood on her face, some traces smeared away from water, while other traces were dry and sticked to her skin. The Argonian clenched his fists, before he layed both his claws on her shoulders, but looked to Shirani and Varguk.

'She is cold as ice.. Are you trying to kill her..?', he asked, reproachful. 

'The scaly skin shouldn't accuse this one, neither the big one for the state of the dark one. Zesh has fault on that one..', the Khajit said sharp.

Varguk on the other hand sighed and stepped away, going to the bedrolls and grabbing some ragged blankets. Meanwhile Myalva watched the floor to her feet. She was in thoughts, more specific: She was questioning Auzur. Why was he here? He certainly knew these people.. 

‘Auzur.. what is the meaning of this..?’, she asked, her voice just above a whisper.

Her head felt as if it was about to explode, she was cold and tired. In all of her life, she never had experienced anything close to this miserable physical exhaustion and pain before. 

‘I don’t know yet..’, Auzur murmured as answer.

She lifted her gaze from the floor and looked up to him, watching his face. Auzur saw the vulnerability in her eyes and something in his guts twisted. Varguk came back and held the ragged blankets out to the Argonian, which took them and wrapped the Darkelf in. The Khajit watched them with sharp eyes, her arms crossed over her chest. Myalva dragged the blankets more around herself, starring back at the feline female. 

‘So.. Care to explain how you know these people, Auzur..?’, the redhaired woman then asked, more demanding.

After all, he came in here with the Orc, whose name apparently was Varguk. And he obviously seemed to know them. Doubt filled her mind. Doubt about Auzur. A sigh escaped the last named one. 

‘Long story short: we once worked together as mercenaries.’, he explained shortly.

A laugh escaped the Orc, echoing from the stonewalls. Then he wrapped his arm loosely around the shoulders of the Khajit.

‘It was a glorious time! We three against the world, fighting through enemies like berserks!’, he elucidated excited.

Shirani rolled her eyes at the excitement, still holding her arms crossed against her chest, but taking in the warmth of her companion with pleasure. Auzur chuckled shortly, before he sighed deeply. It was a good time indeed.

‘These times are over, ever since the scaly skin decided to leave all of this behind. After its fight, where it lost its eye.’, Shirani said casually, making Auzur tense up.

‘Let us not talk about this. There is something more important on hand that we have to discuss now.’, the Argonian replied fast.

Myalva looked over to him, watching his tense stance and studying his face. He seemed not happy to be reminded by the loss of his eye.. Understandable, but it made Myalva wondering what had happen. Maybe he will tell her one day..

‘Varguk said, that someone gave you the commission to kidnap Myalva.. Someone from House Dres.’, he then added.

‘House Dres?? Are you serious? That explains actually already a lot to me..’, the Darkelf interrupted.

‘What do you mean..?’, Auzur asked and looked over to her.

‘House Dres is one of the Houses that would do anything to loosen up the rules about slaves. If they could, they would enslave Khajit, Argonian and everyone who is weak enough to be captured. They are the ones that are shipping the slaves to the other great houses, that are willing to keep slaves. They are probably behind your capture too, Auzur..’, the young woman explained him. 

It was silent for a moment between all of them. Then Shirani gave the Argonian a dark look.

‘The scaly skin was captured and enslaved..?’, she asked.

Auzur sighed, before he nodded and looked back at the Khajit. He remembered the capture. They came in the tavern he was staying, paying the man who owned it to shut his mouth. Then they started to take every Khajit, every Argonian and everyone who looked worth enough. They only captured him, because they drugged him, after one of their mages paralyzed him.. 

‘Yes.. And I can say I was lucky enough to have met her. Otherwise.. Well.. I don’t even want to think about it. She gave me back my right to freedom. She offered me a deal and even if I didn’t accepted, she would have let me go. So now I am helping her. Trying to set more people free.’, the Argonian explained, his voice rough sounding, but it was filled of gratefulness.

‘This one understands.. It is good that the child of the Hist got back its freedom.’, Shirani said, thoughtful of the words she just heard.

The feline woman sighed then, deeply and apparently annoyed. She looked over to Varguk, who seemed awefully silent and.. was apparently angry. She looked back at Auzur.

‘So.. This one and the big one actually worked for people, who enslave Khajit as well as Orcs. This one thinks, that the commission is canceled. This one does not work for this kind of people.’, she said, annoyed that another commission seemed to be over without the chance to get more gold.

‘It is the right decision, shorty.’, Varguk said, nodding in agreement of her words.

He earned a bump of her elbow in his side, which made him wince shortly, before the man laughed. The Khajit growled, before returning her attention back to the Argonian and the Darkelf. 

'What does the scaly one thinks to do now, since it knows who is behind the commission?', she asked then.

Auzur shook his head and looked down to Myalva, who seemed to be in thoughts as well. One thing was sure, they couldn't stay. People knew where she lives and goes.. They couldn't actually trust anyone in Vvardenfell anymore, maybe not even Revus. 

'We need to leave Vvardenfell.', he then said.

Myalva looked up at him, confused, almost shocked. But his face was serious, he really thought it was the only way to ensure her safety.

'You can't be serious!', the redhaired Darkelf then said.

'I am. I can understand that you don't want to leave, not with all the slaves that are still in chains here, but.. I see no other option. There are people who know where you go and who knew about your plans. They trapped you and you can be lucky that I actually know these two. And that they have something against slavery. Otherwise, you might be already dead or being shipped to a life in chains. We need to get you out of here, before they send more mercenaries or maybe even make a contract with these assassins you warned me from.', Auzur said, grabbing her now by the shoulders.

Myalva held her breath for a moment as he mentioned the Morag Tong. Goosebumps crawled over her skin. 

'I.. don't like to say that.. but maybe it is really the only option.. But where do we go? I mean.. You will come with me, right?', she agreed slowly, before looking at him, almost pleading.

Auzur blinked shortly, before he chuckled softly and nod. There was no way that he would leave her alone in this huge world. And he had a small idea of where to go and find some.. help. 

'I will be by your side, as long as you wish me to. So don't worry about that. I also might know someone, who is willing to help us.', he answered, pressing her gently back against his side.

Curiosity filled her, but she was also very grateful for him being this.. helpful or even protective. The four people talked further about a plan. A plan that might involve the help of the Khajit and the Orc. Further back in the cave, near the entrance, Zesh was standing and listening to their words in secret. Hearing Shirani saying that they cancel the commission filled him with rage. Another failed mission, again no gold they would earn. All because she didn't had the guts for cold leadership. For him, this was reason enough to start something that was needed since long already. Enough was enough and he would make sure that this Khajit and her ‘companion’ would have wished to never have met him..


End file.
